seaclanfandomcom-20200214-history
CinderClan
CinderClan is a Clan in the SeaClan series. They are founded by Cindertail of SeaClan, and at first have intentions of destroying all the Clans for power. Once Cinderstar dies, CinderClan appears to want peace. In the Origianl Series Shining Stars CinderClan is first seen at Eaglestar's first gathering as SeaClan leader. She bristles when she sees Cindertail again. Cindertail introduces herself as Cinderstar and says that CinderClan is a new Clan, and they have kidnapped Ivyclaw, Mouseclaw and Darkheart from the three other Clans. After Saberpaw challenges Ivyclaw, Cinderstar attacks but CinderClan loses the battle. When SeaClan leaves only one warrior in camp, CinderClan attacks and Cinderstar wounds the eyes of the SeaClan apprentice Beepaw. CinderClan also loses this battle and retreats, but Beepaw is blinded. Ivyclaw later escapes CinderClan and returns to SeaClan. At the next gathering, Cinderstar challenges SeaClan to a battle and BreezeClan offers to help SeaClan. As the battle begins, Saberclaw sees Scorchfur, the SeaClan deputy, fighting for CinderClan. Eaglestar sees this and gets distracted, and Darkheart kills her. SeaClan wins the battle when Beesting and Adderpaw force Cinderstar to eat deathberries, killing her. Horizon This starts out with Adderheart, a new SeaClan warrior, thinking about CinderClan and his mother Cindertail. When preparing for a gathering, Skyfire mentions that it turned out that Icepool was CinderClan's true leader. Icepool says at the gathering her new name is Icestar and she just wants peace for her Clan. Later, some SeaClan cats catch Seedpelt and Lilacfeather of CinderClan invading. They taunt Adderheart about being born in BreezeClan. Later, CinderClan attacks the SeaClan camp. As the battle rages, it ends abruptly when a red streak appears in the sky. Later at the medicine cat gathering, Frogfoot of CinderClan attacks Beesting and other CinderClan cats ambush them. On the way home, a CinderClan apprentice named Darkpaw reveals he does not like this and he feels like Icestar is losing her Clan. It also reveals that Darkpaw is the son of Darkheart. Beesting later finds this out at MoonTree. Darkpaw later warns SeaClan about an impending CinderClan attack. When Saberstar wounds Icestar, they retreat. Later, it is mentioned that Thrushblaze died chasing away CinderClan cats. Stormclouds Darkstream ends up in the Dark Forest, where Darkheart tells him that he could lead CinderClan to greatness. Darkstream refuses, not wanting to be evil. Later, CinderClan is late to a gathering. Later on, Darkstream is seen hunting with Snowfall. Darkstream later gives in to Darkheart so that he can help CinderClan grow. Gray Dawn Darkstream is later hunting with Lionclaw when SeaClan wants to speak with Darkstream. Later, Ravenwing is late to the medicine cat meeting. CinderClan later appoints two new apprentices; Lionclaw mentors Brackenpaw, and Darkstream Mistpaw. Blossempelt and Lilacfeather are seen having a conversation, saying they miss a cat named Blaze who use to visit CinderClan. Later, Darkstream is introduced to Yellowfrost. Dark Air It is revealed that Blaze was Thrushblaze, and Icestar tells him to return to SeaClan. Swiftclaw, Dawnwing and Skunfur later attack SeaClan, claiming territory. Yellowfrost runs for help, but Lionclaw, Mistpaw, Rockfall and Stonepelt follow him. Yellowfrost, Saberstar, Adderheat, Fernpaw and Morningfur fight them off. As the battle winds down, Saberstar kills Thrushblaze. It is revealed that Blossempelt was leading those attacks, defying Icestar. Blossempelt is killed in the battle, and Darkstream is the new deputy of CinderClan. Fallen Hero Darkstream and Yellowstar must fight Cinderstar and Darkheart. Saberstar saves their lives when Cinderstar nearly kills Yellowstar. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.